Brave One
by PrincessPorsha
Summary: Trunks needs help during the battle with Cell. Guess who lends a helping hand? Yeah that's right, his 2 year old daughter Elizabeth. Will she be killed? Read to find out. Mild Cursing. Written using story thread from ijustwokeup! Please R&R!


_**Brave One**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything besides Elizabeth, the main character.**_

_**This story is for ijustwokeup, using one of her story threads. Enjoy!**_

My senses are defiled in each and every way. My hearing is overtaken by the booming explosions rattling my brain. Every now and then I hear this high-pitched tone reverberating from ear to ear, blocking any other sound from my ear drums. My eyesight is hazy from the debris whipping by me. I smell dirt and dirt alone, as if the pebbles zipping by have lodged into my nostrils. I feel engulfed by the boiling hot rush of wind that's threatening to cut off my air supply. Immediately, the unbearable heat is countered by a cool, chilling breeze. The hairs on my arms rise to the sky, bumps forming along my tan skin.

And then, I am no longer bombarded by a wall of debris. I am hesitant, but I have to look. This whole thing is so bizarre that I must check again to make sure my eyes are not deceiving me.

Cell.

The man who beat the crap out of my grandfather, Vegeta only minutes ago. I shivered as a couple of tears rolled down my cheeks. My father, Trunks, stood in front of me, with an annoyed look on his face. I grip his hand tighter in fear. He gets down on one knee and looks me in my eyes. Blue stared into blue. He smiled and wiped some tears from my cheeks.

"Do me a favor little grape" he started, I nodded. "Go stand behind that tree, stay safe and help me out if I need it" he said, his face getting stern again.

"But daddy, I'm not that strong yet. Papa said I need more training" I mumbled. He furrowed his eyebrows.

"Don't listen to him. Do as I say" he said as he kissed my nose. I nodded as more tears cascaded down my cheeks. I levitated as my father stood to his feet. The look on his face scared me, bad. I did as I was told and his inside a tree, watching through branches and leaves. The sky got dark as lightning crashed around him. I closed my eyes, keeping debris out of them. He continued to power up, just like he had done in the chamber of spirit and time. His hair got spikier and stood out in all different directions. I pushed my glasses farther up on my face, trying to make sure I was seeing correctly. Rocks and dirt flew everywhere. Cell stood in front of him, with an amused look on his face. Cell flared his aura too, making daddy angry. He flew up and punched Cell straight in the face, making the feind fly back into a rock. It exploded, leaving a batted Cell in it's midst. He sat up with a groan and landed in frond of where dad was standing.

"I see, you have some power. Not holding back? Got something to live for?" Cell asked as he pointed to the tree where I was hiding. How did he know I was there, his back was turned when I flew away, and I hid my power level as best as I could? I sighed in annoyance. Dad growled.

"Leave her out of this" he gowled. I furrowed my eyebrows at Cell. He smirked at my father making him angry as Cell raised his hand, which was pointed at me. My eyes got big as a closed my eyes and shivered. Daddy powered up more, his aura flashing with his emotions.

"I SAID TO LEAVE HER OUT OF THIS!" he screamed as he hit Cell with a barrage of golden energy beams. When the smoke cleared, Cell was nowhere to be found. Both me and dad began to search for him, I saw him first.

"DADDY LOOK OUT BEHIND YOU!" I yelled as Cell appeared and punched him in the back. My blood boiled at the sight of daddy in pain, my power fluctuated causing my aura to spike up and my power level rise. Dad recovered quickly and flew behind Cell, kicking him in the back and sending him flying. Dad disappeared, and then reappeared in front of Cell, punching him in the face. The two exchanged quick punches and kicks, though neither of them landed a hit.

The two repelled each other with their auras and flew back. Daddy, started to mumble something about Cell but I couldn't make out exactly what he was saying. Dads flared his aura again and grit his teeth, as Cell did the same. The electricity between them was insane as dad, charged Cell, but Cell caught his hands and held them, making their aura's clash, with loud lightning.

Dad opened his hands and so did Cell, as a gold light glowed between them. Their hands looked as if to be on fire as more lightning crashed around us. Dad yelled, as Cell bashed his forehead into his. My heart began to beat faster as I lowered my eyebrows.

Daddy, flew back, but stopped himself and then charged at Cell who became stunned and dad took this opportunity to punch Cell in random places, making large sonic boom noises. I could tell he was running out of steam as I stood to my feet and jumped out of the tree.

Dad flew back and hit him with Papa's signature move, the Final Flash, which he happened to teach me and I taught daddy. He hovered down and looked at Cell with a look of pure hatred as Cell stood to his feet. Dad powered up fully and his muscles bulged, 'man they are huge' I thought. Dad tried to hit Cell multiple times, but was suddenly too slow. My eyes got big. This was what he was talking about. I powered up, but was nowhere near my father's power level. Dad was beginning to beginning to get out of breath.

"What the hell? What can't I hit him?" Dad asked in rage.

"What a disappointment you are. You're so pathetic; I can't even test my complete power on you!" Cell gloated. My eyes widened.

"What?" both of use said at the same time. Dad charged him again, but to no avail. He kneed dad in the stomach, I growled.

"No body, I mean no body, hurts my daddy and walks away" I yelled as I transformed. Cell punched dad in the face, "Stop it!" I yelled, but Cell ignored my pleas and punched dad in the face. "Please" I yelled as the tears returned. Dad flew into a rock and Cell charged him.

"I. SAID. STOP DAMMIT" I yelled as I began to get stronger. My little muscles bulged as a I screamed. Both dad and Cell turned and looked at me. My long hair spiked upwards like my father's. "YOU STAY AWAY FROM MY DADDY" I screamed, as tears rolled down my cheeks.

"Stay back Elizabeth" dad called, I shook my head as my golden aura flared with anger.

"NO!" I yelled.

"I SAID STAY BACK" dad replied. I shook my head and stood tall. I tossed my glasses onto the ground and pulled off my necklace and my earrings so they couldn't get in my way.

"ELIZABETH RABENDA AMAI BRIEFS, STAY THERE" he yelled as he slammed his hand into the ground, cracking it.

"You told me to help you if you needed it so here I am" I mumbled as I wiped tears from my face. He stayed silent this time, as I got into a defensive position. Cell smirked.

"So you would like to follow in your father and grandfather's footsteps huh" he asked. I growled.

"SHUT UP!" I yelled as I charged him. I landed a punch to his stomach. He stumbled back. I kicked him in the face and sent him flying. All of the anger that I had kept inside bubbled over as my power got bigger and bigger by the second. He stood and wiped some purple blood from his mouth. He got up and tried to punch me in the face. I dodged and punched him in the stomach. He clutched his stomach in pain and chuckled.

"That was a good kick, learn it from your dad? Maybe mom? Oh that's right, you don't have one" he said with a smirk. What he said hit me like a brick wall and stopped me dead in my tracks. He sprung up and punched me in the stomach, knocking all the wind out of me. I remembered something that Papa had said and snapped out of my trance.

'Don't let words hurt you. There just letters in the English letter put together, nothing more noting less. Listening to them, and caring about what they mean makes you weak and I will have no granddaughter of mine crying because of something that someone said' he said, in my mind.

I shook my head back and forth and wiped my lip which was bleeding slightly.

"Don't talk about what you don't know" I said as I walked up to him. I slapped him multiple time in the face. Then I kicked him upward. He flew up high and I disappeared and reappeared in front of him.

"Merry Christmas bastard" I said as I charged a Final Flash in my hands. I yelled as I let the ki blast fly and smack right into him, pushing him downward. He hit the ground and shattered the ground in half. I growled when he stood.

"You've got some fight in you, and a mouth too" he said as he coughed up some blood. "But I'm not done yet" he said, as he powered up. My eyes got bigger as he powered up some more. 'How much power does he have?' I asked myself mentally. I pushed my power to the limit and screamed as anger overtook me and clouded my judgment. I charged Cell, who smirked and sent me flying with a energy blast. I flew back and hit a rock. He smirked as I stood to my feet. I growled.

"Don't waste your time, this fight has already been decided and I will rain victorious!" he yelled cockily. I growled and charged a Galic Gun (something else Papa taught me) in my hands. It was the only attack that I had enough energy to finish.

"Your done, Cell! I will kill you!" I yelled as my aura flashed brighter and stronger. "You will pay for what you did to daddy and papa!" I screamed as I put all of my power into the blast. I knew that when I finished this attack I was going to pass out, but I continued as the ball got bigger. I closed my eyes and felt his energy, just like papa taught me. I sucked some air in and opened my eyes again.

"DO IT" I heard my dad scream from the sidelines. I nodded and put my hands in front of me and let the blast leave my hands. It flew out and crashed into Cell creating a huge cloud of dust. I hit the ground with a loud thump and slowly closed my eyes allowing the darkness to consume me.

_3__rd__ Person POV_

Trunks stood, coughing loudly and look down at his unconious daughter. He picked her up and looked around as the cloud of dust disappeared. There on the end of the island stood Cell missing both legs and an arm. After he regenerated the limbs, he walked over to Trunks with a cocky smirk on his face. Trunks scowled as he held Elizabeth a little closer to him protectively.

"I'm going to tell you the truth" Cell began, crossing his arms. "Your little brat put up one hell of a fight." Trunks nodded. "If I gave you and your friends 10 days, could you get stronger?" he asked.

"Maybe, why do you care?" Trunks asked.

"Because I have an idea; A tournament, 10 days from now. Bring your friends and we'll see who wins. First prize is this stupid mud ball. We fight to the death, not forfeits, not switches. Is that clear?" Cell asked. Trunks scowled and shifted the girl.

"Fine, trust me. We'll be there" he replied. Cell smiled evilly.

"Good, I'll look forward to fighting your spawn again" he stated and then flew away to heaven knows where. Trunks stood motionless as Cell flew into the distance. Vegeta popped out of nowhere and landed next to Trunks.

"Why did you let him get away?" Vegeta asked in a calm yet annoyed voice.

"I couldn't beat him" he horsed out.

"What happened to the brat?" he asked, curiously. Angry tears welled up in Trunks' eyes.

"She fought, like a true sayian, until she ran out of energy. It's all my fault, I should have never let her fight" Trunks said as he shook his head. "I;m taking her back to the lookout to have her looked at and get her a sensu bean" was all he said, before transforming and taking off into the air.

_**How did you like it? Good? Horrible? Please read and review! **_


End file.
